


To be (together) or Not to be (together), that's the fucking question

by Taishirou_Sensei (Crest_of_Creativity)



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crest_of_Creativity/pseuds/Taishirou_Sensei
Summary: Yamato is tired of always having to wait, but that doesn't mean his love has worn out too.Jou thinks it must be, though
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Kido Jou | Joe Kido
Kudos: 4





	To be (together) or Not to be (together), that's the fucking question

Yamato was going to shoot another text, when the door bell sounded.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." Jou immediately said as soon as the blond lets him in. "There was this essay due today and I realized I was still missing a couple of words."

Yamato made a look, crossing his arms. "Oh, that's okay. You're actually early this time," He drawled, looking at the non-existent watch on his wrist. "I mean, the food is only starting to cool. I think there's a little bit of heat left in them."

"You cooked? I thought we were having take out." Jou blinked, "Aren't you tired from your band practice?"

"Of course I cooked." Yamato rolled his eyes, "If this was just a regular ' _meeting my boyfriend after band practice_ ' day I wouldn't mind ordering take out. But being as it's our monthsary..." He went on, and scoffed once more at Jou smacking his head. "You forgot again, didn't you?"

"I—"

"Save it," Yamato sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be in my room working on a song, you can heat up your share; I already had mine." He left his boyfriend standing at the foyer.

Jou lets out a weary breath, "I can't keep doing this to him..."


End file.
